Mahora Nightmare: Wrap Party
by Miz-KTakase
Summary: While the main story has ended, After School Tea Time visits Mahora Academy to thank Negi for joining in on the fun. In this special extra story (non-canon to the main story), we learn of a What-If: "What if the girls of HTT have Pactio Forms?" Rated T for partial nudity and mild themes.


**_Miz-K Disclaimer:  
_** _The following fic is related to ANOTHER fan fic I did, but more of an epilogue and a separate story. This story is, however, hardly similar to its previous story.  
And BTW, spoilers ahead… probably…_

* * *

 ** _Mahora Nightmare: Wrap Party_**

* * *

At Mahora Academy, the girls of After School Tea Time, in their black school uniforms, were performing to the entire class of 3-A. They were playing songs, as Negi was enjoying the music.

"I never knew that these girls were amazing." Negi said.

Chamo said, "With that horror show done, it's the least they can do. These girls are popular rockers. Hey, think I can get Mio's autograph?"

Negi said, "Uh, you better stay with me.

Nodoka asked Negi, "Professor Negi, their singing is amazing, aren't they?"

Negi said, "They sure are, Nodoka."

Asuna huffed, "Oh, really. How come they never released an LP?"

Negi explained, "They're still in school. They have more time on their hands, for being on CDs."

Nodoka said, "If that happens, I want to get three – _one for me, one for Yue to borrow, and one to show off_."

Asuna gasped, "Has Bookworm become an otaku?

 **XXXXX**

After the show, Negi is with the girls in After School Tea Time, in the classroom, as Yui bowed to her, "Thanks again for this wonderful fic we did."

Negi smiled, "Oh, the pleasure is all mine. And thank _you_ for the live concert. It's not a first that we have a crossover with the popular rock band, After School Tea Time."

Chamo said, "Aside from a good story, we did give you a taste of the pactio!"

Mugi smiled, "Oh, I loved being a chinchilla…"

Azusa asked, "UH, I know this isn't much, but we won't tell a soul about this, right?"

Negi said, "It's alright. I gave all six of you probationary contracts, if we ever do another one."

Yui cheered, "YAY! Ui-chan and I loved to try it out!"

Ui said, "Sis, I think I had enough of the magic, for one day."

Mio replied, "Yeah… After the ending to our story, I am a little shaken of how it ended."

Ritsu smirked, "Don't feel ragged. You know it's over now… in a good way."

Motsu cried, "HEY! THAT'S MY LINE! Imagine, Ritsu of After School Tea Time, stole my line!"

Earlier, before they made the fic, they kissed Negi and got a probationary contract as Negi's partners. Here's what happened.

* * *

Azusa asked, as she knew the truth, "So, lemme get this straight… Mio-senpai & Ritsu-senpai have magical powers, or a _Pactio_ , from Professor Negi, who is a young wizard?"

Negi smiled, "Yes."

Azusa added, "And if we tell the world about it, and everyone will know, you lose your powers, and turn into a chupacabra, again?"

Negi shivered, as Chamo griped, "BRING IT UP, WILL YA, CAT GIRL?"

Yui cheered, "WOW! A Pactio? I want one~! Azu-Nyan~! Please?"

Mio pleaded, "WAIT! Yui-!"

Mugi blushed, "Me too!"

Ui smiled, "I'm in!"

Azusa said, as she sighed, "Okay. I guess I'm in, too."

Ritsu gasped, "WHOA! EVEN AZUSA WANTS IT?"

Mio shivered, "I dare question if someone else would've stepped in…"

They dropped their heads, in defeat, groaning in sadness.

 **XXXXX**

Yui was first, as she was in the magic circle with Negi. She was nervous, as she said, "Oh, boy… A kiss from Negi, to become his partner… I'm so scared…"

She was actually nervous, with her knees twitching. Negi approached her and said, "Miss Hirasawa, don't be nervous. It's only a peck on the lips."

"I know. But… Will it hurt? Mio says that it's almost a first kiss."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that!" Chamo laughed, "Just be brave on this! KISS!"

Azusa cried in shock, "YOU'RE KIDDING! You mean, you have to kiss Profeessor Negi to get the Pactio to work?"

Negi kisses Yui, as Chamo chants "PACTIO!"

Azusa said, in disbelief, "No way… I can't do this… Could I?"

Yui cheered, "Azu-Nyan~! Wanna go next?"

Azusa blushed, "Uh, maybe later…"

 **XXXXX**

Ui was next. She was shaken a bit, but is laughing. She asked, as she was in the circle, "Uh, Professor Negi…"

Negi smiled, "It's fine, Ui."

Ui closed her eyes and leaned over. She kissed Negi, as Chamo called out "PACTIO!"

 **XXXXX**

Mugi had a turn. She was blushing, as Negi asked, "Uh, Miss Kotobuki?"

Mugi puckered up, as he blushed, "uhhhh… Miss Kotobuki? What are you-?"

She leaned over and puckered her lips. He went closer, nervously, as Mio asked, "Whoa. She _wants_ a pactio?"

Mugi kisses Negi, as Azusa asked, "Mugi-senpai is too ambitious. Is that fair?"

Yui cheered, "Alright!"

Ritsu moaned, "We were all nervous, but Mugi seemed a bit easier."

Mugi giggled, as she felt her chest, "Oh, it's so heavenly."

 **XXXXX**

And Azusa went last, as she was shivering in fear. Negi said, "Miss Nakano, once the pactio is made-."

Azusa cried in nervousness, "I don't know! I am not sure if I can try… But kissing _you_? I can't."

Yui giggled, "I have magical powers now, Azu-Nyan. You can kiss _me_."

Yui puckered up, as Azusa gasped, "AAAH! Okay! OKAY! Anyone but her!"

Yui pouted, "Aw… Azu-Nyan…"

Chamo said, "It's fine, Yui. Azusa will be Negi's partner. One day, you'll be her partner, too."

Azusa shrieked, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Chamo cried, "CALM DOWN! I was joking!"

Ritsu huffed, "Some joke."

Ui said, "Come on, Azusa-chan! Do it!"

Azusa kisses Negi, in complete shudders and shaken fear, as Chamo said, "A bit off, but good enough!"

The circle faded, as Negi said, "Well, that's that."

Yui cheered, as she hugged Azusa, "YAY! Azu-Nyan~!"

Mio asked, "So… What now?"

* * *

Negi said, "So… how about you ladies have _one_ for the road. We may need you…"

A dark source is from far away, as Yui asked, "WHOA! What is that?"

Mio blushed, as she said, "Okay. Just this once, but that's it. After that, we have to go home."

 ** _NOTE:_** _No anime characters were harmed, during the shooting of this._

Negi held his wand up high, as Chamo cheered, "ALRIGHT! Time for some action!"

He chanted, "Partners Yui, Ui, Mio, Ritsu, Azusa, Tsumugi! Show me the powers hidden within you! INVOKING CONTRACT!"

He pulled out six cards, as Mio & Ritsu were in their Rare Cards, with Mio in her outfit and Elizabass, her staff. Ritsu was in all-black, with her hair messy. Azusa was a Kitten Angel, with a white angel outfit and white cat ears, and white hair. She also has a cat's paw on her hands, as her artifact. Yui's card was a Cosplay Card. She wears a pink shirt with a dog pawprint on it, and has a book of cute animals. Ui's Cosplay Card was in a pink chef's outfit, like in the story. And Mugi's Cosplay Card was her in a red and white maid outfit, with stackable trays of tea, cake, cookies, and candies. Chamo gasped, as he cried, "WHOA! Negi, that was amazing!"

Negi said, "And I didn't draw a dud on them."

Azusa smiled, as she was surprised, "This is beautiful!"

Everyone was astonished by her.

Yui laughed, "Oh, Azu-Nyan~! You're like a kitty angel~!"

Mugi blushed, "I love it…"

Mugi looked at herself, as she said, "Too cute."

Everyone was happy for their transformation… except for Mio.

Mio shivered, "Back in my Rare Card form…"

Ritsu said, "Well, at least we did _all_ three forms, in one fic, right?"

Mio nodded, as Ui blushed, "Super cool."

They were amazed, as Yui said, "Well, since we're dressed for the occasion, After School Tea Time, let's save the day!"

"YAY!" They cheered, as they rushed to the door.

They froze in place, as the scene went into an artistic background, with the worlds on the front saying " _Pactio Forever!_ "

* * *

 ** _Extra – Light Music Club's Transformations_**

* * *

 _After seeing the pactios of what happens, we wonder what their other Pactio forms are…_

* * *

Mio said, as she was in a greenish background, "Hello. For those who haven't learned on what our other probationary contract forms are, let's take a look. We start with Yui."

Yui bowed, as Mio chanted, "INVOKING CONTRACT!"

 **POOF!  
** Yui was turned into a small Shih Tzu. Yui barks, as Mio blushed, "See? Yui becomes her Dud card, a Shih Tzu."

Yui barked, "Wan! Wan! Mio-chan, can you give me cake?"

Mio complained, "Dogs can't eat cake!"

Yui sobbed, as she whined, "Aw, aw…"

 **XXXXX**

Ritsu said, as she was by Mugi, "Here's Mugi's Rare Card."

She called out, "INVOKING CONTRACT!"

Mugi was transformed into her Rare Card form. She was in a bright cyan princess gown and tiara, with a white and gold parasol. She twirled her parasol and produced a huge strawberry shortcake. She giggled, as she said, "Free snacks."

Ritsu said, "Man, is that umbrella like an oven?"

Mugi smiled, "It's my artifact."

 **XXXXX**

Ui said, "Azusa has her Dud form, too."

Azusa said, "HEY, WAIT! What about the angel kitty one?"

 **POOF!  
** Azusa transforms into a small gray and white kitten. She meowed, "Nyan…"

Yui cheered, "OH! Ui, do one, too! Come on! DO IT! DO IT! DO IT!"

 **POOF!  
** Ui transformed into a small starling bird. Yui pouted, "Aw…"

 **POOF!  
** Yui turned into a small Shih Tzu, again, as Mio, as a Rhino, was crying, running from Lion Ritsu. Mugi was resting in the corner, as a Chinchilla. Yes, these are the girls' Dud forms.

Azusa said, "Nyan… Can we move on?"

 **XXXXX**

Ui said, "Now, let's see Azusa's Cosplay Card."

Azusa transformed in her Cosplay Card form. She has a rainbow cloak, and holds up a ball of string. A cat appeared and meowed at her. Azusa replied, "Oh, she wants some fish. Should we get her some?"

Azusa was able to communicate with cats. Meanwhile, Yui was laughing with a giraffe. She was in her Cosplay Card form, as Yui was talking to the giraffe. Her ability let's her communicate with different animals.

Yui said, "No, I didn't. It's a cute giraffe that I summoned, through my animal book~!"

Oh, my error.

 **XXXXX**

Ui was transformed into a detective outfit, with a black and pink vest. This was her Rare Card form. She then held up a magnifying glass and said, "Azusa, look~!"

Azusa said, "What is it, Ui?"

"This is perfect to look for clues. It can also-."

She gasped, "OH!"

She looked away, as Azusa asked, "What's wrong?"

Ui blushed, "Uh… nothing."

Mio asked, as Ui turned away, "What's wrong?"

Ui said, "Uh, Mio-Senpai, do you know that you have silky soft skin?"

Mio shrieked, as she looked through again. Ui smiled and said, "Oops. My bad. I can see your stomach and lungs. Weird. It's like seeing through _anything_."

Mio shrieked some more. Ui's magnifying glass can see through _everything_ , including walls.  
 ** _NOTE:_** _ Never use it for naughty purposes._

Yui cheered, "OH! DO ME NEXT! I want a rare card!"

Yui transformed into her rock attire, with a beret of Azusa on her hair, a blue blouse, and a white skirt with Gita imprinted on it. Yui held a microphone, as she cheered, "YEAH! THAT IS AWESOME!"

Musical notes flew out, as they repelled Ritsu and Mugi away. Mio asked, "Whoa! A musical attack?"

Yui sang loudly and cheerfully, as she was a charming singer. Azusa smiled, "Wow… an awesome Rare Card."

Ui giggled, "That's my sister."

Yui kept singing, as Mio sighed, "This is tiring…"

As Yui kept singing, Mana and Zazie were watching on. Mana said, "So, even outsiders get all the luck in pactio?"

Zazie was juggling, as she said, "It's fun, but they're being insiders in cuteness."

"30 points."

"So, was I out?"

* * *

 ** _Demo Over!_**

* * *

 ** _Extra 2 – So… Is it real?_**

* * *

After School Tea Time was walking off in the courtyard, as Yui smiled, "Lots of fun, huh?"

Azusa said, "Indeed. We should perform in Mahora Academy, again, real soon."

Mio said, "Well, let's hope we do not have a repeat performance, like the story we did."

Ritsu smirked, "Yeah. You wouldn't as stiff as you were."

Azusa replied, "20 points."

Mio huffed, "Very funny."

Mugi said, "You know, I do not think that this will happen again, being that it was a horrific story. But I hope I get a starring role, this time around."

Ritsu smirked, "Very funny, Mugi."

Azusa said, "Yeah, but it's great to try something, other than horror. Mio-Senpai will be a bit traumatized, as she was…"

Mio stopped, as the rest continued to walk. She froze in place, as Ritsu turned around, "Hm?"

She asked Mio, as she approached her, "Mio? You okay, man?"

Mio spoke, without moving her mouth or body, "Was I real?"

Ritsu asked, "Huh? You okay, Mio?"

"Ritsu… … … What is going on with me?"

"Come on. That's got to be a prank. Come on, Mio… Mio?"

She was standing in place, as Ritsu said, "Oh, man! I think you're relapsing."

Mio asked, "Am I? I hope I wasn't-."

Ritsu called to the others, "HEY! Guys, Mio's scared, _again_!"

Yui, Mugi, and Azusa were talking, as they were far away, not hearing Ritsu. Ritsu asked, as she was scared, "No… What the-? YUI! AZUSA! MUGI! HEY! Mio's scared!"

Mio spoke, as Ritsu tried to move, "Ritsu… What if… our trip… wasn't… real?"

Ritsu barked, "Don't be ridiculous! Mio, we have to go!"

She froze in place, as she gasped, seeing her legs stiff. She cried, "NO! MIO! This… This isn't-!"

Mio whispered, " _Ritsu… Ritsu…_ Play? I… I can't move… Ritsu… Ritsu… What is ha-?"

She stopped speaking, as Ritsu squeaked, without moving. Her arms reached to Mio, but almost touching her. Ritsu cringed, "No… What's… going… onnnn-?"

 **FLASH!  
** The entire place went black, as Mio & Ritsu reverted to their faceless mannequin forms. Ui appeared, from in the spotlight, in her yellow dress, as she was faceless, too, with her right hand on her chest.

"You cannot waste your energy. What's 200 years?" Ui said, still frozen, "The New World will happen. I let you two go free, just to take a break. But I wanted you to be happy, as you will stay with me… as long as you can…"

Ui sang, as Mio & Ritsu remained frozen and motionless. She stopped, as she disappeared into the blackness. Mio & Ritsu remained in their frozen place, until it was time for them to move, again. Giggling was made in the echoes, as it was haunting. And then… everything went completely black. Both girls remained mannequins, forever; or until 200 years from now…

 **XXXXX**

Azusa asked, as she looked around the courtyard, "Hey… Where are Mio-Senpai & Ritsu-Senpai?"

Yui asked, "Who?"

The three girls looked around, as Mugi said, "Did they leave in another direction? This place _is_ huge."

Yui smiled, "Oh, yes. I don't want to be late for dinner. Maybe Mio-Chan found an exit, Mugi-Chan."

Azusa sighed, "Yui, this way is the only exit. Come on. We should ask a student or a teacher."

Mugi smiled, "Oh! Or maybe we should enter to an exit."

Yui giggled, "12 points, Mugi-Chan."

They walked off, looking around the schoolyard, looking for their friends. Unbeknownst to them, Mio & Ritsu had already disappeared from existence, for the time being. One hour later, Yui, Azusa, & Mugi left Mahora Academy, without them.

* * *

 ** _Fifty years later…_**

* * *

Fifty years later, two girls that resemble Chiu, only with long black hair and a Mahora Academy uniform, were carrying two huge boxes. One girl opened it, as it showed a faceless mannequin of Mio, with her limbs sorted inside, with her bikini was packed in a plastic bag. The girl reassembled Mio, as she said, "Good, good. This dummy will be perfect for our Home Ec lessons."

Mio was whole, with her long hair covering her bare breasts, as the second girl opened the second box, showing a faceless mannequin of Ritsu, in pieces, and with her orange bikini in a plastic bag.

"Hey, Chelsea," she said, "What can we do about the bikinis? Did they came with summer attire?"

Chelsea replied, "Hmm, good point, Cassandra. We should wear them, during our trip to the beach, next month."

Cassandra smiled, "Sounds like a plan. I'm in! Now, what do we do about these display dummies?"

Chelsea brushed Mio's long hair, as she said to have them wear new clothes. As the girls prepare the statues that were Mio Akiyama and Ritsu Tainaka, a faceless Ui was viewing the action from the window. She whispered, "50 years passed… it is time they are freed to be in the outside world… Once the time is up, we'll be ready. Right, Chisame?"

Chisame appeared, as a faceless mannequin, in her Mahora Academy uniform, standing straight. She spoke, in a quiet whispered, "Yes, my Ui… The New World will be ours to uphold."

Ui said, "Come. Let us go."

They disappeared in a flash of light, as Mio and Ritsu were fitted into white shirts and red skirts. Cassandra giggled, as she asked Chelsea, brushing Ritsu's long bangs, "Hey, Chelsea… Do you know that the black-haired mannequin's boobs are so huge than this one's?"

Chelsea asked, "Huh? Is she that busted up?"

"36 points."

"Did I hear an echo?"

* * *

 ** _Miz-K NOTE:_** _I never said that it'll be that humorous. Besides, I wanted to end with a bit of a fake out. Mio & Ritsu are okay, folks._

* * *

 ** _Thanks for Reading!_**


End file.
